The Chamber of Secrets
by Epeefencer
Summary: A slightly different look at what might have happened during Harry's second and Ginny's first year. A re-write and expanded version from the original in Bits & Bobs. In Three parts.
1. Prelude to Terror

1

 **The Chamber of Secrets**

 **In Three Parts**

 **Part One: Prelude to Terror**

Harry stared across the common room at Ginny Weasley. He smiled at remembering seeing her run after the train his first year and the connection he felt when they had locked eyes. It had filled him with such hope that they were going to be great friends.

Somewhere something seemed to have gone wrong. When he had arrived at the Burrow, the ancestral home of the Weasley's, after he had been rescued by Ron and his Twin brothers Fred and George, she had seemed to avoid him.

It wasn't that she wasn't interested he was sure, because he had seen her looking and peeking at him for the remainder of the summer. Every time he had caught her, she had blushed deeply, sometimes smiling shyly but most often looking embarrassed at being caught which caused her to run off.

He had tried to be friendly but hadn't gotten very far. The few times he had approached her she had blushed deeply, stammered (if she said anything at all) and run away.

While he had found it slightly amusing, he also found it highly frustrating. After all, he was just trying to be friendly. He had so few real friends and thought that with Ginny going to start Hogwarts that fall, she could use one too.

The other problem had been Ron, her slightly older brother and his best mate. He seemed determined to keep them away from one another or maybe it was better to say he tried to keep Ginny from spending any time with them. No matter what they did, Ron didn't want her to have any part of it. He had even prevented her from playing Quidditch with them.

He had claimed it would have made the sides uneven as they usually played with just the twins, but Harry was sure they could have gotten Percy to play if they had asked. He had played on occasion if one of the twins couldn't. To him, things just didn't add up.

That left Harry with the dilemma of what to do once they were at school. While Ron was still acting the same, there were times when he could get away from his best mate if he really wanted to. He had tried to talk to Ginny but the results was much the same as it had been at the Burrow over the summer.

Harry hadn't let that deter him and he continued to try to befriend the youngest Weasley. Not that it did him a lot of good. From the beginning of the term he had tried his best to befriend her but she had not seemed to return his efforts.

The thing was, Harry had noticed a change in the youngest Weasley. While when she had first arrived at school she was pretty much like the rest of the First Years, a little unsure and not very willing to approach the higher year students, she had become even more reserved as the year progressed.

It was now to the point that she hardly spent any time with her year-mates any more. The little she had laughed and joked was also missing and Harry found that quite perplexing. It was as she were a completely different person and he found that somewhat troubling.

Yes, he understood that her older brothers had kind of put her off, saying they were much older and couldn't be seen hanging around with a Firstie but he couldn't understand her complete withdrawal from everyone. Something seemed definitely wrong but he had no clue as to what it was.

Harry took a quick look around and smiled lowly when he noticed there wasn't anyone else about. Ron and Hermione were missing and while he was sure Hermione was in the Library, he wasn't quite sure where Ron had gotten to. Surely he wasn't in the Library too. He only went there when Hermione dragged him there and Harry was usually included if she did so.

No matter, Harry saw it as a perfect opportunity to talk to Ginny. Rising slowly and not acting like he had any place particular in mind, he made his way over to where she sat at one of the work tables writing in a book.

She was so engrossed in what she was doing she didn't notice him until he sat down next to her and said "Hi, Ginny."

Harry almost laughed at her reaction. She slammed the book shut and stared at him, the colour draining from her face but there was something about her look that made warning bells go off in his head. He knew he'd have to tread carefully if he was to get anywhere with her.

"Sorry I scared you," he said with a what he hoped was a friendly smile. He was pleased when he saw her relax some, giving him hope that maybe things could be different than in the past.

"T-that's okay," Ginny replied, though she did blush fairly heavily. "I w-wasn't paying m-much attention to my surroundings and you just st-startled me."

"So how are your classes going?" he asked, hoping to keep her calm and talking about normal things so she wouldn't run away.

He was pleased when he saw her relax a little more as the tension that had been present diminished quite a bit.

"P-pretty good," she replied, glancing several times at Harry but having a hard time keeping eye contact.

Harry did notice that she had the book she had slammed shut held tightly in her hand, so much so that her knuckles were turning white. He also noted it wasn't a text book or one that had anything to do with school work.

"So who is your favourite Professor?" he asked with a smile.

Ginny gave her first true smile at his question. "I'd have to say Professor Flitwick," she said without stammering for the first time. Her eyes also brightened up though for the moment she still wouldn't directly meet his eyes. "I do like Professor McGonagall too, but she's not as fun in class as Flitwick is."

Harry gave her a warm smile. "I bet ninety-nine percent of the students agree with you," he said pleasantly.

"Only ninety-nine?" Ginny teased, her smile growing.

"Well there is Hermione and I'm sure a few of the Ravenclaws agree with her," Harry replied, more and more glad that Ginny seemed to be loosening up.

Ginny giggled at his statement, a sound that Harry found he liked very much.

"I thought Hermione was one of your best friends?" Ginny asked, her eyes sparkling.

"She is!" protested Harry, "but even I'll admit the girl takes studying much too seriously."

"That's so true," Ginny agreed with a small giggle. "Merlin, I bet she sleeps with some of her books."

Harry laughed but grimaced slightly. "Please, that's a mental image I could do without."

Ginny's eyes were dancing and it looked like she was going to say something when suddenly she shut back down, her eyes were looking past Harry.

Harry glanced where she was looking and found Ron stomping across the common room, a huge frown on his face.

What are you doing bothering Harry for?" he said accusingly to his sister, a huge scowl enveloping him.

Before Harry could say anything, Ginny said, "I'm sorry," so softly that he barely heard and she grabbed her things and ran off to the girl's dorms. Harry's eyes followed her and he felt his anger growing.

Ron watched her go, his face twisted in anger. "Why did you let her sit with you?" he snarled at Harry.

Harry looked at Ron incredulously, his anger simmering right below the surface, threatening to explode at any moment. "I sat with her!" he spat angrily before storming off out of the common room, leaving a stunned Ron staring after him.

He was vaguely aware of passing Hermione right outside the portrait hole but he totally ignored her, knowing he needed to get away before he did or said something that he'd probably regret later.

Hermione watched slack-jawed as Harry stormed past her, his face a mask of anger and she wondered what had set him off. Though as she thought about it, she knew there could only be one reason.

She entered the common room and seeing Ron staring after the disappearing Harry, she hoped to get some answers.

"What's got Harry so upset?" she asked with great concern.

Ron shrugged and looked at her sheepishly. "I have no idea," he lied, not wanting to tell her the truth.

Hermione knew from the look on Ron's face that he was lying to her but she knew at the moment it wouldn't do any good to call him on it. It would only lead to them having a royal row and that would get her nowhere. For now she knew she just needed to bide her time and she knew she'd figure things out.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Harry spent the next couple of hours wandering the castle, not feeling fit company for anyone. He had even skipped dinner, feeling no inclination to join his friends. It wasn't like he had never missed a meal or two growing up. In fact as he thought about it he had probably missed more meals than he actually eaten at his relatives.

The realization startled him and for the first time he really wondered why he was forced to return to Privet Drive every summer. The thought really bothered him but he didn't know who to talk to or what to do about it. That did nothing to improve his mood.

Harry just continued to wander randomly, though subconsciously he was heading towards a particular location, his private refuge.

He ended up in a little niche that he figured was about as far from any of the common rooms as one could possibly get. He had found it during one of his night-time wanderings the previous year after receiving his Dad's cloak. It was some place he had never told Ron or Hermione about, wanting a place he could get away from them if he had to.

And this was definitely one of those times. Ron had really upset him with the way he acted towards Ginny and he really didn't want to get into it with Hermione at the moment. The girl could just get on his nerves on occasion. She had an unerring knack for saying the wrong thing at the wrong time.

He was deep in thought when someone opened the tapestry that hid the niche and he heard them say "I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was here."

It took a moment but it finally sunk in. "Ginny!" he exclaimed. He stood, reaching out and grabbing a hold of her arm as she turned to leave. He was really glad to see her and didn't want her to leave.

"H-Harry," she said in surprise, her eyes widening as she blushed heavily

"Please don't go," he pleaded as it looked like she was about to bolt.

Ginny looked at him hesitantly, a sad look on her face. "You really don't want me to go?" she asked uncertainly.

"No, please stay," Harry said softly, trying anything to keep her there.

"You sure?" she asked surprised but still with that sense of sadness about her.

"I'm very sure," Harry said, giving her arm a small tug.

She came in and sat down, thought she kept her eyes firmly on the floor. She seemed very reluctant to remain where she was and Harry hoped he could talk her into staying.

Harry looked at her, wondering what he had to do to re-establish that connection that he had felt with her. Thinking back he visualized what had happened that first time and the image of their eyes locking struck him like a Bludger.

He smiled as he tenderly used a couple of fingers under her chin to turn her head towards his. At first she resisted but he kept applying a soft, steady pressure and eventually she gave in.

Ginny felt his fingers under her chin, lifting her head towards his. At first she tried to resist him, but she found it futile. Slowly she relaxed and let his fingers lift her head towards his. She almost closed her eyes but forced herself to keep them open, afraid of what she'd find.

Slowly Ginny's eyes came up into view and then suddenly Harry's locked with hers and he felt the connection snap back into place. A feeling of elation filled him and he couldn't help but smile at all the wonderful things he was feeling.

Looking deep into Ginny's eyes, he could tell she was feeling the same things. He couldn't help but smile at her and gently ran the back of his knuckles down her cheek.

"Harry/Ginny," they sighed together.

Harry shifted his hand, cupping her cheek, marvelling at how soft her skin was. A contentment he had never experienced before filled him and he knew deep in his heart that it was because of Ginny.

Ginny leaned into Harry's hand, revelling in the warmth it was affording her. All her doubts and misgivings vanished with his touch and look. She knew she'd be forever lost in his emerald green eyes that held such love for her.

"There, that's better," Harry said softly, smiling at her.

Ginny just nodded her head imperceptibly, keeping her eyes locked on his. She couldn't believe how wonderful it felt. There was such a depth of understanding in his gaze and it sent a shiver down her spine.

Harry was concerned for a moment but the smile that spread across her face and the look in her warm deep chocolate brown eyes told him he had nothing to worry about.

"I'm so glad that I have you back," Harry whispered with a smile.

Ginny looked at him bewilderedly.

Harry chuckled softly. "I'm glad the connection is back. I felt it just like you did when we locked eyes as the Express left King's Cross my first year and don't try to deny it."

Ginny dropped her eyes for a moment but smiled demurely as she blushed prettily. "I – I wasn't sure of it were true or just wishful thinking," she said quietly as she looked back up into Harry's emerald eyes.

She gasped as she saw how deep his feelings for her were. It was if a part of her had been missing and now she had found it. It both startled her and filled her with a feeling of such completeness it was a little overwhelming.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and drew her into his body, burying his face in her long luxurious sweet smelling hair. "Umm," he moaned contentedly.

Ginny couldn't help but giggle lightly at him. Though she found it a little funny, she also found it very endearing. Like that, do you?" she asked lowly.

"Very much," Harry murmured, "You smell so bloody good."

Ginny felt her heart swell. Though she knew her family loved her, she was also the youngest of a family of nine and had never really had someone love her so completely and thoroughly just for herself.

Suddenly her world came crashing down around her as the voice of he so called friend "Tom" rang in her memory. The hurtful words he had spoken to her, tore at her heart.

How she was the last and least of all her siblings. How no one would ever come to love her. That she was nothing but an added burden on her family and that they'd have been much better off if she had never been born.

She closed her eyes and tried to pull away from Harry as she began to sob. It all seemed so true and that Harry couldn't really feel anything for her.

Harry was having none of it and he wrapped his arms more tightly around Ginny, preventing her from leaving him. Though he didn't know what was wrong, he knew he'd do anything he could to help her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice laden with his concern.

At first Ginny just sobbed harder, overwhelmed by what she was experiencing. Then she slowly relaxed into Harry embrace and let things go. Nothing mattered but being held by him and she never wanted to be without his arms around her again.

She lost track of how long she stayed in Harry's embrace. All she knew was while she was there she felt safe, something that she hadn't felt for quite some time.

She tried desperately to tell Harry about Tom and the Diary but somehow Tom prevented her from doing so and she despaired at her situation.

Harry knew something was wrong and whatever it was it was keeping Ginny from telling him about it. It nearly broke his heart at not being able to help her.

The clock struck out the half hour and Harry knew they needed to get back to the common room before curfew. Tenderly he helped Ginny rise, never letting go.

She clung to him like a lost soul and she thought that perhaps she truly was. She realized that there was something truly sinister about the Diary but she felt powerless to stop what was happening.

Luckily the ran across no one as they made their way through the castle and up to the Gryffindor common room. The halls were surprisingly empty, not even any og the ghosts were about.

Their luck further held as they entered through the Fat Lady's portrait. There were just a few upper years still in the common room and they barely spared a glance at the pair as they entered.

Harry escorted Ginny to the stairs to the girls dorms where he reluctantly let go of her. He wished there was some way he could keep her with him but the look he was getting from the seventh year prefect told him that option wasn't available.

Ginny threw her arms around him and they shared a brief but intense hug. She felt the same as Harry, not wanting to be separated. To her it was as if she was leaving all sense of safety and security behind.

"We'll figure this out," Harry whispered into her ear.

"I hope so," Ginny whispered back forlornly.

Harry watched her slowly climb the stairs up to her dorm, vowing to himself to do whatever was necessary to help Ginny.

Little did he know that it wouldn't be till late the next night in a place of Legend that he would get to speak to her alone once again.

 **A/N: Here is the first chapter as a rewrite. It's a little over 1000 words longer. I hope it clarifies some of the things people commented on in their reviews from the Bits and Bobs rendition.**

 **It is a bit shorter than my usual chapters for a regular story but so be it. Hopefully the next two will compensate for that.**

 **As always, please review.**


	2. The Chamber of Secrets

2

 **The Chamber of Secrets**

 **In Three Parts**

 **Part Two: The Chamber of Secrets**

Harry was really worried. He hadn't seen Ginny so far this morning and that gave him great concern. He glanced around the common room and spotted one of Ginny's dorm-mates coming down the stairs from the girls dorms.

He jumped up and made his way over to her. She was taken a little by surprise when Harry came up to her but relaxed when Harry asked, "Hey, Elena. Have you seen Ginny?"

"No, she was already gone when I got up," the girl replied.

"Thanks," Harry replied with a small frown. He was doubly worried now. It just didn't seem right that Ginny was missing so early.

Elena gave him an apologetic shrug and left to get to breakfast.

Harry went back over and sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace wondering what had happened to Ginny.

He wasn't sitting there long when his friends Ron and Hermione came down and over to where he was.

"Come on," Ron urged. "We'll miss breakfast,"

Hermione was a bit more perceptive and noticed Harry's state. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I can't find Ginny," Harry replied with a frown.

Ron scowled at him. "What do you care where she is?" he asked hotly. "She's nothing be a little tag-a-long and I can't stand having her around."

Harry eyed Ron menacingly, not liking his tone and what he was saying at all.

Hermione's eyes widened in fear as she saw Harry looking at Ron. "Why don't we head down to breakfast. I'm sure we'll find Ginny there," she said placatingly, hoping to head off a confrontation between her two best friends.

"Whatever," Ron said with a scowl.

Harry eyed Ron once more, trying to keep his temper in check. He gave Hermione a nod and rose.

The three descended to the Great Hall in silence, Hermione glancing back and forth between Harry and Ron. She hated it when the argued and it seemed Ginny had become a bone of contention between them.

She thought back to the last night and wondered if Ginny was the reason Harry had stormed out of the common room, or at least Ron's reaction to his sister was the cause. Something didn't seem quite right and she hated not knowing what was really going on.

Thing did not improve once they entered the Great Hall. Harry immediately scanned the Gryffindor table looking for Ginny. "Damn, where is she?" he muttered.

Hermione glanced at him worriedly, wondering why he was suddenly so interested in where the youngest Weasley was.

Ron, on the other hand, was a changed person. He hurried and sat down, immediately filling his plate to over flowing and began to shovel the food into his mouth as fast as possible.

Hermione and Harry followed at a much more sedate pace and finally joined Ron at the table.

Harry's eyes continued to scan the table in a futile attempt to spot Ginny. Though he did put food on his plate, he didn't eat much, ending up just stirring it around as he picked at it.

"I'm sure she'll turn up," Hermione said softly to Harry.

"I hope so," Harry replied though he sounded like he didn't believe it.

All too soon the bell rang and they headed off to class. Harry scanning the crowds of students heading for their respective classrooms in the hopes of spotting Ginny.

 **Harry and Ginny**

It wasn't until dinner that night that Ginny appeared. She sat down opposite Ron and Hermione, right next to Harry.

Harry didn't like the way she looked. She was quite pale and looked very agitated. Her eyes held a haunted quality that tore at Harry heart.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked quietly, not wanting anyone closeby to hear.

Ginny looked at him imploringly. "I have to tell you something," she said hesitantly, her eyes full of fear.

"You know you can tell me anything," Harry said gently, wanting her to know that he was there for her.

Ginny's eyes darted around as if she was afraid of being seen. "You don't understand. You don't know what I've done," she whispered as if she were ashamed of what she was going to tell them.

"Everything will be alright," Harry said reassuringly, resting his hand on her arm.

Ginny's look softened and she opened her mouth to speak but just then Percy showed up.

"If you're done Ginevra, I'll take you seat. I've just come off patrol and I'm famished," the older Weasley said.

Ginny looked at him wide-eyed. She glanced at Harry apologetically before she shot up and bolted from the room.

"Percy!" Hermione scolded. "Ginny was just about to tell us something important."

Percy blushed slightly. "Yes, well, about that," he began. "She promised not to tell . . ."

Harry didn't hear the rest of what the boy was saying as he hurried after Ginny. He stopped outside of the doors to the Great Hall and looked around. He was gobsmacked when he couldn't sfind her. It was as if she had disappear.

"Damn it," he muttered softly.

He was only standing there for a few minutes when Hermione and Ron joined him. Ron was chuckling softly.

"What?" Harry asked in annoyance.

"It seems Ginny walked in on Percy and Penelope Clearwater snogging each other's brains out. That's what she was going to tell us," Ron said smugly.

Harry eyed Ron with a frown. "I don't believe that's what she was going to tell us," he said lowly.

Hermione once again eyed the two of them with concern. While she was sure what Percy had said was the truth, she too doubted that was what Ginny was going to talk about.

"Why don't we head up to the common room and see if Ginny's there?" she asked hopefully.

Ron just shrugged. "Whatever."

Harry nodded at Hermione and began to climb the stairs back towards the Gryffindor Tower. It was times like this that he hated it was all the way up on the seventh floor.

Harry was setting such a pace that Hermione had trouble keeping up. Ron was also lagging behind though he should have been able to keep up with Harry easily.

Harry arrived at the common room several minutes before either of his friends. They found him standing inside the portrait hole, scanning the crowded room for Ginny.

Though Harry kept looking, he was sure she wasn't there. Her distinctive red hair would have stood out. "Damn," he cursed again.

Ron went to slip past but Hermione snagged his arm. "Not so fast," she reprimanded him.

Ron cringed but stopped and looked at her.

"We need to get to the library to finish our Transfiguration Essays," she said sternly.

Harry sighed in annoyance. He really wanted to find Ginny but he knew that he did need to finish the Essay because it was due the next day.

Ron also sighed in defeat but for totally different reasons. He had just received the new _Quidditch Today_ magazine and was eager to read it.

Both boys reluctantly went and retrieved their books and things before heading off with Hermione to the library.

Harry was aware of Hermione's disapproving look as he worked on his essay. He was totally distracted thinking about Ginny and though he finally finished his essay, he knew he had done a mediocre job at best.

He glanced over and noticed that Hermione had written at least twice what he had and that even Ron's essay was longer than his.

Hermione looked up with a satisfied look and glancing at Ron and Harry she saw they were done. Though she did give Harry a frown as she glanced at his parchment.

"Well, if we're done, I guess we can head back to the common room," she said as she packed her things away.

They had just exited the library when an announcement rang out. "All Students are required to return to their common rooms immediately."

They all shared worried glances as they made their way down the corridor towards the main stair case. They were just about there when they passed the corridor that lead to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

They heard voices so they crept forward to see if they could find out what was going on.

As they got to the corner Harry was in the lead so he peeked around to see if he could find anything out.

His eyes widened as he took in the message scrawled on the wall in blood like before.

" **Her body will lie in the Chamber forever!"**

He jumped a little when he heard someone speak. "Who has been taken, Minerva?" the person asked, Professor Sprout from the sound of it.

Harry's heart froze when he heard her answer. "Ginny Weasley."

Harry stood there stunned and it took Hermione grabbing his arm and pulling him away to get him moving.

"Come on," she whispered. "We have to get back to the common room."

Harry followed mechanically, his mind a whirl. Ginny. His Ginny had been taken down into the Chamber.

He feverishly went over everything they had learned and suddenly things began to click into place. He ground to a halt right outside the portrait hole, thinking hard.

" _A girl had died the last time. All the messages were outside Myrtle's bathroom. Could that be a coincidence? Probably not. Could Myrtle be the girl who died? It seemed likely."_

Hermione gave him a puzzled look. "What is it, Harry?" she asked.

I think I've figured out where the entrance to the Chamber is," he said lowly, still in deep thought.

Hermione eyed him dubiously. If she hadn't been able to figure it out, she doubted that Harry could.

Harry glanced at her and noticed the expression on her face and he sighed irritably. "Look, can you just do me a favour?" he asked with a frown as he looked at her and Ron.

Hermione just frowned back though Ron looked slightly more interested. "What, Mate?" he asked Harry.

"Will you go and get one of the Professors and meet me at the corner of the Library corridor and the one to the girl's room on the first floor?" he asked, glancing back and forth between his friends.

Ron sighed, glancing at the portrait hole and you could tell he was torn between going in and sitting down and doing what Harry asked.

Hermione on the other hand had an extremely thoughtful look on her face and Harry could see her eyes light up and shift to him for a moment. He smiled, Hermione was figuring it out too.

"Alright Harry," she said. "We'll go find a Professor. I bet Professor Lockhart will come if I ask him. He's handled all types of dark creatures so he'll be invaluable," Hermione said happily.

Harry frowned, not agreeing with Hermione's assessment of the Defence teacher at all. He really wished that his friend wasn't so enamoured with the man. Even he had figured out the man was a complete fraud. He hoped that she ran into someone else before she could find Lockhart.

He was just about to tell Hermione that almost anyone else would be preferable when she grabbed Ron by the arm and pulled him along with her, saying "Come on Ron, lets go find a Professor."

As Ron was dragged away he looked pleadingly at Harry for help till he disappeared from view.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, now all he had to do was find the damn entrance to the Chamber so they could rescue Ginny, praying fervently that she was alright.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Harry stood at the juncture of the corner of the Library wing and the corridor to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, waiting impatiently. He was sure he had finally figured out where the Chamber of Secrets was and he wanted to confirm its hidden location. He was a bit perplexed and also more than a little annoyed.

His two best friends had gone off to fetch their Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, the fraud, Gilderoy Lockhart, more than twenty minutes ago and hadn't returned.

Harry knew that time was of the essence and that he had none to waste going off and searching for them. He finally decided that he couldn't wait any more and he'd have to go on without them. He just hoped that he survived to come back and ream them out or at least maybe he'd pull a Moaning Myrtle and stick around to haunt them.

He ran panting into the girl's room on the first floor where Moaning Myrtle usually resided. She would sometimes roam the Castle, but not often. She preferred the relative solitude of her place of demise.

Harry came to a halt and he bent over with his hands on his knees as he tried to regain his breath. As his breathing slowed and the sound of his panting disappeared the only noise was the odd echoing sound of a couple of drops of water hitting the flooded floor.

Harry looked around in annoyance. "Damn it," he cursed. "Just when you need Myrtle she isn't here," he complained bitterly.

He was startled by the sound of someone coming out of one of the stalls. "You know, if you want a girl's help there are better ways of doing it than cursing and complaining about her," Myrtle said as she drifted through the stall's door, giving him a look of disdain.

"I'm sorry Myrtle, but I'm a bit short of time," Harry said contritely. "I have a friend that is in danger and I need to get to her as soon as possible."

Myrtle stared at him for several long seconds, each seeming an eternity to Harry. He knew he had no way of making Myrtle help him and he knew he didn't have the time to discover the entrance to the Chamber by himself. He desperately needed her to help him.

"Yes," Myrtle finally said, a bit imperiously. "The little redhead. She was friendly to begin with but then she turned quite nasty. I'm not sure I want to help her," she added as she began to turn back to her stall.

"Please!" Harry pleaded, his voice filled with anguish. "She didn't mean anything, really. It was a dark artefact that made her act that way."

Myrtle stopped and turned back to Harry, looking at him curiously. "Does she really mean that much to you?" she asked rather clinically.

"Yes she does," Harry replied emotionally, his eyes blinking rapidly to keep them clear of his tears.

"And it really was a dark artefact that made her so nasty?" she asked, looking at him like she didn't believe him.

"Yes," Harry said desperately.

Again Myrtle stared at him for several long moments, her face impassive, giving nothing away. "It must be nice to be wanted so badly," she suddenly said, her voice softening and a wistful look overtaking her eyes.

She floated over to one of the sinks. It was the dirtiest one in the row and looked down at it with hate. "Here is where you need to go," she said bitterly. "And that's all I'm going to tell you. If you want to save your little friend, you'll need to figure out how to do it by yourself," she said a bit harshly, staring intently at the sink the whole time.

For a brief moment, Harry wondered what she was thinking as she stared at the sink. He knew there had to be a story there but he didn't have the time now to find out what it was. He needed to get to Ginny.

"Thank you Myrtle," Harry said as calmly as he could.

He was surprised when Myrtle smiled at him and said "Good luck." Before she floated away.

Harry took a deep calming breath and searched the sink. At first in his hurry he didn't notice anything different. He began to panic a little and his eyes darted to the sinks on either side.

At first nothing jumped out at him but then as his eyes looked from one to the other, he noticed some small details were different. While the taps on either side were quite plain, the ones on the sink in question had small snakes embossed on them.

He tried casting the charm to open doors that Hermione had taught him but nothing happened.

He heard Myrtle giggle from her stall. "Your little friend hissed at it," she called out.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. " _Parseltongue! I need to speak to it in Parseltongue!"_ he chided himself.

"Thanks, Myrtle," he muttered under his breath.

"You're welcome," Myrtle said.

The she muttered, "You weren't going to help him," she berated herself.

"But he's so cute," she then said.

"Great," Harry whispered to himself, hoping Myrtle didn't hear. "She's gone round the twist."

Ignoring Myrtle, he focused on the sink. Closing his eyes he concentrated hard, on the thoughts of a snake, finally he spoke ~Open~. Though in Harry's ears it was a strange hissing sound, his mind knew he was saying "Open".

With a groan the sink began to shift and morph out of the way. The sound of stone and metal moving over stone reverberated loudly in the room and Harry wondered why no one had come running. He was sure you'd be able to hear the bloody noise all the way up on the Astronomy Tower.

Finally with a massive "Clunk", silence descended once again. Harry stared at the open black maw before him. "Ginny's waiting," he said to himself as he steeled himself for what he knew must be done.

Grabbing his wand tightly, he muttered " _Lumos,"_ and as his wand lit, he jumped feet first into the blackness.

At first the slope wasn't that steep and he descended at a reasonable pace but after a few twists and turns it dropped off and he picked up a lot of speed. " _I'm going to kill Ron and Hermione,"_ he thought. _"They should be here too."_

To Harry it seemed to take forever to reach the bottom. He wasn't sure if it was because he really was going that deep or that he was so anxious to get to the bottom so he could find Ginny. He finally decided it was a combination of both.

His wand only provided enough light to see a short distance and it worried him some. How could he fight if he needed to keep his wand lit?

His biggest worry though was he didn't know in which direction to go. He finally reached bottom and found himself standing at an intersection leading off in four directions. The one he had descended through was easily eliminated but that still left three choices and he really didn't have any time to go off exploring all of them.

Looking down carefully he sighed in relief when he saw small footprints heading off in only one direction. He had to remain bent over to see them in the low light cast by his wand and he worried that he was moving too slow.

"Hang on, Ginny," he said softly. "I'm coming as fast as I can." To him, his echoing footsteps seemed to mock his efforts.

Harry was becoming near frantic. Twice he had lost sight of the footprints in the dark gloomy place and he had to spend precious minutes searching before he found them again. He prayed that he wasn't taking too long.

He was concentrating so hard he almost smashed his head into the wall that blocked further progress and he almost despaired when he didn't see which way to go at first.

It was only when he backed up a couple of paces that he saw the huge intertwined serpents on the wall that he knew which way he had to go.

Fortunately the simple ~Open~ command in Parseltongue worked again and he thought that was rather stupid of Slytherin, but he was glad that he didn't need to figure out any other method of entering.

As the Serpents un-twined and a doorway opened, Harry stepped trough impatiently. He was momentarily blinded when large torches along the walls sprung to life.

He blinked his eyes, gradually becoming accustom to the brightness. He found himself at the end of a long high hallway. Spaced along its length were massive pairs of snakes.

He stared at the first pair as he hurried forward; they were Cobras and he jumped a little as he passed. With the flickering torchlight it had at first looked like they were moving. It was only when he was by them that he realized they were made of nothing but stone.

The second pair were Rattle Snakes, as equally as menacing as the first pair. The third pair were Vipers and he realized they were all venomous snakes lining the Hallway.

Harry glanced ahead and it seemed the Hallway stretched on forever and he picked up his pace, wanting to find Ginny as quickly as possible.

Once again, to Harry, it seemed to take an eternity to traverse the distance but in reality it was just several minutes.

The Hallway came to an abrupt end and Harry found himself standing in a Hall larger than the Great Hall of Hogwarts. It was after looking around for a moment that he realized it was actually a huge cavern in the living rock.

His eyes were drawn to the far wall where a huge bust of a man was carved. It took a moment but he realized it was of Salazar Slytherin himself. As he walked towards it his eyes began to dart around, taking in the massive cavern.

He was about a quarter of the way to the bust when he noticed something off to one side. His eyes opened in horror as he realized it was the small form of Ginny lying still upon the floor.

Forgetting about the visage before him, he turned and ran to Ginny's side. "Please don't be dead," he pleaded lowly.

Dropping to his knees, he scooped Ginny into his lap and was relieved when he found her breathing, though albeit shallowly. He noticed she had the Diary clutched in one hand.

Unseen by him as he cradled Ginny into his body, a shadowy figure stepped out of the gloom.

"She won't wake," the figure said softly.

Harry's head jerked up and he stared at the figure, one he recognized in an instant. "Hello, Tom," he said, his eyes hardening as he looked at his foe.

Tom looked down dispassionately at the pair as he idly twirled and fingered a wand that Harry recognized as Ginny's.

"The process is almost complete and I shall live again," he stated matter-of-factually. "Unfortunately for that to happen she will die but it is but a small sacrifice for her to make for me."

Harry's eyes widened slightly as he put the pieces together. "Voldemort," he breathed lowly with contempt, his eyes hardening as he stared at the figure before him.

Tom looked at him in surprise. "Yes, I'm surprised you figured that out. Though it doesn't matter, you won't live to tell anyone." He took Ginny's wand and spelled out Tom Marvolo Riddle in fiery letters in the air before him. Swiping the wand down through them, they rearranged themselves into "I am Lord Voldemort". He smiled as he looked at the name he had chosen for himself as it floated before his eyes.

"Don't be so sure," Harry muttered darkly, ignoring the words and staring hard at Tom.

"You think you can stand against me?" Tom laughed at the absurdity of the notion.

Without warning, Harry brandished his wand and shouted " _Confringo!"_

He watched in disappointment as the spell passed through Tom.

Tom laughed loudly at Harry. "Your magic can't touch me while the girl lives," he mocked.

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment and then his eyes gleamed. Taking one last glance at Tom, he wrapped his arms around Ginny and pulled her head towards his. "Time to wake up," he whispered.

Tom looked on curiously, wondering what Harry was doing.

Harry then lowered his lips to Ginny's and kissed her with all the love he felt for her.

Ginny gasped and opened her eyes, smiling as she stared into Harry's. "You're here," she whispered.

Harry nodded at her as he stared into her eyes.

"I knew you'd come," she said softly.

Harry nodded at her and took her hand in his. Ginny gave it a reassuring squeeze, nodding back at him and they stood together, facing Tom.

"What magic is this?" Tom said in confusion.

"The strongest magic there is," Harry replied, smiling at Tom and his lack of understanding.

Tom scowled at them. "No matter, you'll both be dead soon," he said malevolently. He turned to the visage of Slytherin and said loudly in Parseltongue, "Come to me, oh great beast of Slytherin's and do my bidding."

Harry and Ginny watched in horror as the mouth of the giant bust began to open. "The Basilisk!" Ginny cried.

"Don't look at it!" Harry yelled. He grabbed Ginny's hand and began to pull her away from the opening. As they ran Harry thrust his wand into Ginny's hand.

"Take this," he said taking one last glance back at Tom.

"What will you use?" Ginny asked in confusion.

Harry gave her a small grin. "Don't worry, I have a plan," he said in what he hoped was a confident voice.

"Really" Ginny asked dubiously.

Harry shrugged. "Not really, I'm making this up as I go," he replied.

Ginny huffed exasperatedly and rolled her eyes.

Behind them they heard Tom say "You can run but you can not hide," he taunted, laughing manically.

As they neared the entrance to the Hallway they were startled by a flash of light and suddenly they heard the sound of Phoenix song. Above them they saw Fawkes, holding something in his claws.

He swooped down over them and dropped it, allowing Harry to catch it on the run. He was surprised to find the Sorting Hat in his hands. Not knowing what else to do he thrust it on his head.

"Ouch," he said lowly as something inside landed hard on his head. He tore the Hat off and found the Sword of Gryffindor. Smiling at Ginny he said "See, I told you I had a plan."

Ginny just looked at him condescendingly as she rolled her eyes again and shook her head.

Harry became aware of something huge behind them and he pushed Ginny in one direction as he dove in the other.

There was a mighty crash right where they had been the moment before and Harry got a brief look as the Basilisk smashed into the floor.

As it reared back up and began to open its eyes once more, Fawkes dived down and attacked the monster's eyes.

It screamed in outrage as its eyes were destroyed. Shaking its massive head it sent Fawkes tumbling away.

"Forget the bird," Tom screamed. "You can still find them."

The Basilisk's tongue flashed out, sensing the air and it turned its head back and forth, hesitating in which direction to go.

Ginny sent off a Redutor curse but it just bounced off the impenetrable hide. Harry heard her curse at the lack of effect.

As the beast swung towards its attacker, Harry charged forward, wielding Gryffindor's sword. He struck at the nearest point and though it caused only minor damage, it halted its advance on Ginny.

The Basilisk's head swung back and forth in a small pattern, trying to pinpoint his attacker. Ginny sent another spell at the beast though like before it had no effect.

Once more the massive head swung back towards Ginny.

"Quit doing that!" Harry yelled.

"Well, it's not like you're doing anything," she shouted at him in annoyance.

Harry felt himself grind his teeth in frustration. "How can I do anything if you keep making it move away from me?" he asked hotly.

"Oh!" he heard Ginny say in surprise. "Kind of forgot you only have a sword."

Harry rushed forward once again, taking another couple of swipes at the seemingly impenetrable hide of the Basilisk.

Finally on the second cut, the sword found a chink between two of the scales of the Basilisk's hide and though it didn't cut deep, the creature hissed out in pain.

Harry's arms ached terribly. Wielding a large broadsword was much harder than it looked, especially when you kept hitting something that felt like you were pounding on solid rock.

Seeing the beast's head turning the other way, he advanced again, trying to do a bit more damage than he had managed the last time. As he did, another spell hit the beast, this time near its eyes and it recoiled in pain.

"Good job," he called out.

"Thanks," Ginny replied, but Harry could hear how tired she sounded. She was also expending large amounts of energy dodging away from the Basilisk's attacks.

Knowing they were running out of time, Harry knew he had to do something. He spotted a good sized stone laying nearby. Picking it up, he threw it as hard as he could at the Basilisk's head. It struck right near the end of the beast's sensitive nose and it turned once more in his direction, flicking its tongue wildly, trying to pinpoint its tormentors.

Finally it honed in on Harry and with a sudden move it struck down at him.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed in fright.

Harry stood his ground magnificently, raising the Sword and thrusting it through the roof of the mighty Serpent's mouth. He grimaced in pain as one of the fangs found its mark in his upheld arm.

It seemed as if fire was flowing into his arm and he staggered under its effect.

The Basilisk gave one last mighty shudder and fell off to the side, dead from Harry's timely thrust.

Ginny was immediately at Harry's side, her eyes wide in terror as she saw the fang buried in Harry's arm.

Harry's vision was already starting to fade but he looked at Ginny, a smile on his face. "Get out of here," he whispered painfully.

"I'm not leaving you," she said, tears running down her cheeks.

"You have to get away," Harry persisted.

"Not without you," Ginny sobbed.

They heard movement behind them and looked to see Tom staring down at them. He had a smug look on his face. "So ends the "Great" Harry Potter," he said sarcastically.

Harry wished he could think of some snappy comeback but nothing came to mind. Then with a smile he said, "I'm not dead yet."

Ginny couldn't help herself and though the tears continued to fall, she couldn't help but giggle at what Harry had said.

Suddenly something fell out of the air and landed right in front of Ginny. It was the Diary that Fawkes had brought over to them. Ginny's eyes widened in understanding and she grabbed the Basilisk fang from Harry's arm.

Looking up into Tom's eyes she plunged the fang deep into the Diary.

Tom screamed as the ink from the Diary ran like blood. He staggered as he tried to reach for Ginny and the Diary. She removed the fang from the book, and turned it over, striking the Diary again, completely driving it through.

Tom screamed again and then exploded into a shower of sparks that rained down around them.

Harry's vision was almost completely gone now but he smiled up at Ginny, giving her a small nod of his head.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny sobbed as she caressed his cheek.

"I love you," Harry managed to whisper.

"I love you too," Ginny cried, unable to stop her tears.

Fawkes came down and landed on Harry's stomach. He looked at Ginny and then back at Harry. He trilled mournfully and bent his head over Harry's wound.

Ginny gasped as she realized what the magnificent Phoenix was doing. She smiled through her tears as Fawkes' tears ran down into Harry's wound.

Harry was barely aware of anything around him. His vision had shrunk to a small circle and all he could see was Ginny's face and eyes. " _If I had to die, I'm glad it was saving Ginny's life,"_ he thought.

"It will be okay," Ginny whispered through her tears.

To Harry's amazement his vision began to clear and the fire he had felt coursing through his veins cooled. He couldn't believe at how well he was feeling.

He looked at Ginny in confusion and she smiled at him, glancing at Fawkes. "He saved you," she whispered emotionally.

Harry's gaze followed Ginny's and he saw Fawkes resting on his stomach. "Thank you, Fawkes," he said lowly.

Fawkes trilled happily and took off flying around them, filling their hearts with the joy only Phoenix song can give.

It took a few moments before Harry felt well enough to stand. When he did so he wrapped his arms around Ginny and kissed her deeply.

Ginny returned the kiss, idly thinking that though they were so young, it seemed right to be kissing Harry. She sighed contentedly as he held her.

They looked around at their surroundings, shaking their heads at how close a call it had really been.

Ginny picked up her wand from where it had fallen when Tom had disappeared and tucked it away. She also handed Harry's back to him.

"I guess we should be going," she said finally.

Harry gave a low chuckle, not relishing the trek back to the entrance.

Fawkes swooped down and hovered over them, wagging his tail-feathers.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Thanks, Fawkes," he said in understanding.

Holding tightly onto Ginny, Harry grasped onto Fawkes and with a flash, they disappeared from the Chamber of Secrets.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: Part two now done and expanded. I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think. It's all we poor authors here on FanFiction get. Yeah, I know, I'm pleading for reviews. Well it's a dark, rainy, crappy day and I need something to force me to get up.**


	3. Aftermath

3

 **The Chamber of Secrets**

 **In Three Parts**

 **Part Three: Aftermath**

Fawkes, with Harry and Ginny in tow, reappeared in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom in a flash of flame. He circled once before landing on Harry's shoulder.

Harry looked at Ginny and gave her a smile. Though she was covered in filth, he thought she looked beautiful.

"You were fantastic," he said with pride. "I can't believe some of the spells you managed to get off."

Ginny blushed prettily, looking at the floor. "I like to study ahead," she murmured.

Harry stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace. He didn't care about the state of her robes, after all he was just as filthy if not more so.

He was happy to feel Ginny arms come up around him and return the hug.

As they separated Fawkes trilled softly, though you could tell it was one of happiness and satisfaction. He glanced at the Sorting Hat in Harry's one hand and then looked back at Harry.

He gave another soft trill and Harry understood that Fawkes was requesting the Sorting Hat back.

Harry found it kind of strange because it wasn't like there was some sort of true communication other than he knew instinctively what Fawkes was requesting.

He inclined his head and said "Of course," with a small smile.

Fawkes trilled once more, a more melodious tone before reaching down and grabbing the Hat with his beak. Harry looked at him and removed Gryffindor's sword from his belt where he had tucked it and offered it to the Phoenix.

Fawkes shook his head, refusing the sword. The magnificent Phoenix then launched himself into the air once again, trilled loudly conveying such exaltation that it gave Harry and Ginny goose-flesh, before he disappeared in a flash of bright flames.

"Did you . . ." Ginny asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yeah," Harry replied, knowing just what she was asking. It was obvious that she had understood what Fawkes had "said" too.

"Strange," Ginny said lowly. "I've never had that happen before."

"Me neither," Harry replied.

Ginny looked at him and gave a small giggle. "I'm not complaining or anything, really but I'm knackered and I'm just wondering why he couldn't have taken us right to Dumbledore's office."

Harry snorted and while smiling and shook his head. "I agree with you. I know we probably wouldn't have won without his help but, yeah, I'm knackered too and it is a fair piece to the Headmaster's office from here. I'm not looking forward to walking all that way."

Ginny then took a close look at Harry and didn't like what she saw. He was literally swaying on his feet from exhaustion, let alone the fact he was covered in filth and blood, mostly his own though there was some from the Basilisk too.

She then glanced down at herself and saw she wasn't in much better condition than Harry was, at least when it came to the dirt and grime she was covered in. At least she didn't have any blood on her as she had been far enough away from the Basilisk when Harry stabbed it to avoid getting any on her.

She stepped over to Harry and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Come on, I'm taking you to Pomfrey before you fall over," she said gently. She felt him stiffen slightly, looking like he was going to protest but she gave him a stern look. He gave her a sheepish look and she knew she had won.

Harry contemplated protesting for a moment but seeing the stern look she gave him, he decided that Ginny was right. Seeing Pomfrey was a much better course of action than traipsing off to see Dumbledore at the moment. He knew the Headmaster would track him down eventually.

Even though Fawkes had healed his arm and purged the Basilisk venom from his system, he still ached all over from battling the giant serpent. Sure the fight hadn't really lasted that long, but you see what it's like when you stab a seventy foot snake through the roof of its mouth and it tosses its head around with you still hanging onto the sword and see how you feel.

Harry leaned into Ginny gratefully and with her helping to support him they exited the first floor girl's room and turned towards the other end of the first floor where the hospital tower was situated. Harry mused that Ginny's decision to head there was a brilliant one as it was much closer than the Headmaster's office that was located in a tower accessed off the third floor.

They noticed the school seemed eerily quiet and it took a moment before Harry remembered that all the students had been told to report to their common rooms when the message that Ginny had been taken down into the Chamber was discovered. Though they were surprised that there weren't any of the ghosts wandering about.

Harry glanced at Ginny, smiling widely at the sight of her. Sure she was a filthy mess but she looked so bloody brilliant. He noticed she was looking at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"What?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Something is bothering me a little," she said hesitantly.

When Harry cocked his head at her looking at her questioningly, she continued. "Well, I know Tom was stealing my life force and had finally taken enough that he was returning to a corporeal form," she said thoughtfully.

Harry nodded, letting Ginny know he was following her so far.

"It was at that point I lost consciousness," she said looking deep into Harry's eyes.

Harry gave her another curt nod, prompting her to continue.

"The thing is, then how did you wake me up when Tom was still there?" she asked bewilderedly.

Harry stopped and pulled Ginny in front of him. He smiled at her while wrapping his arms around her waist. "Can't you guess?" he asked teasingly.

Ginny's eyes wandered slightly as she searched her mind trying to piece together what Harry was trying to get her to figure out. The only thing she could come up with seemed absurd to her but since it was all she could think of she said hesitantly, "You gave me part of yourself, didn't you?"

Harry's smile widened and he nodded at her. "Yup," he said firmly, proud that she had figured it out on her own.

Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment. "Harry, do you feel any different?" she asked tentitively.

Harry's smile widened further till he was grinning at her with a strange expression on his face. "What do you mean?" he asked with a knowing look.

Ginny was tempted to swat him but she wasn't sure his body could take it so she desisted from doing so.

"What I mean is that when I stabbed the Diary I felt my life force return to me but there seems to be a little something . . . I don't know, a little more, I guess you'd say," she said, staring him intently in the eyes.

Harry's smile mellowed slightly and he nodded at her. "Yes, I felt it too as your life force returned to you and most of mine returned to me but along with it came a little something more, a piece of yours, leaving a little piece of mine in you," he said with a satisfied look.

Ginny looked startled for a moment but then a smile crept onto her face. "That's actually a relief to hear because I thought that maybe it was a piece of Tom's soul."

Harry shook his head, still smiling. "Not a chance," he said firmly. "Remember when he asked "What magic is this?"."

Ginny nodded and understanding filled her. "I was the pure old magic of love. Wasn't it?" she said knowingly.

"Yup," Harry replied, his smile growing once more. "His evil soul couldn't survive in the atmosphere of love that we shared," he informed her.

Ginny hugged him as hard as she dared and even though it was fairly light, Harry gave a small groan in protest.

Ginny jerked back, eyeing him with concern. "Okay, Mr. Potter. We've delayed getting to Pomfrey long enough," she said, wrapping her arm around his waist and steered him towards the hospital tower once again.

Though Harry was loathed to leave Ginny's embrace, he couldn't see any reason to argue with her. He was feeling worse and worse by the second.

They had just about reached the doors to the hospital wing when they burst open and Ron and Hermione came storming out. They appeared to be bickering again as usual.

Ron looked up in surprise. "Where have you been, Mate?" he asked Harry with a puzzled look.

Hermione gave them the once over and shook her head. "Look at the two of you. You should be ashamed of yourselves. Do you want to get caught out and docked points this close to the end of term?" she asked looking very displeased.

Harry looked at them in shock. "What do you mean where have I been. I was waiting for you two," he protested bewilderedly.

Ron and Hermione looked at him like he's lost his mind. "What are you talking about?" Hermione asked with a frown. Ron was also staring at him with a similar frown and puzzled look.

Harry was at a loss at what to say. Luckily Ginny took charge, figuring they could solve the mystery later. She really wanted to get Harry to Madam Pomfrey.

"Come on, Harry," she said as she gave him a tug to get him moving again. "We can figure things out later."

Hermione looked like she wanted to protest but when Ron gave a shrug and started to walk away she left and followed him.

As they passed, Harry asked "What were you doing here?", indicating the hospital wing.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Dumbledore had us bring Professor Lockhart here. He somehow _Obliviated_ himself," she explained looking a little put out.

"So that's how he did it," Harry muttered to himself, finally figuring out how Lockhart seemed to be in too many places at the same time in his books. He had never done any of those things he had written about. He had stolen the information from others and _Obliviated_ them, taking the credit for himself.

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Harry said. Hermione had refused to listen to him when he tried to point out the discrepancies in his books but she wouldn't hear a word of complaint about one of her favourite Professors. After all, to her a Professor could do no wrong, totally ignoring people like Quirrell and Snape.

Harry just sighed and let Ginny lead him inside the hospital wing. He flinched when Madam Pomfrey looked at them and scowled. "Good Godric, Mr. Potter. What have you done to yourself this time," she said unhappily, a deep scowl on her face.

She then turned her attention to Ginny and gave her the same once over. "And you managed to drag Miss Weasley into it this time too," she snapped, forgetting for the moment that Ginny was supposed to be missing, having been taken down into the Chamber of Secrets.

"Well, get over here," she said, pointing to what Harry was starting to consider his bed.

Harry suddenly envisioned a small plaque over the bed bearing his name and he chuckled lowly.

"What?" Ginny asked, an amused look on her face.

Harry blushed sheepishly. "Every time I've been here she always puts me in this bed and I imagined a plaque with my name on it over the bed," he said with a wry grin.

Ginny couldn't help herself and she giggled. "Somehow that seems fitting," she replied, her eyes dancing.

As they made their way over to the bed Harry looked at the crisp clean sheets and then down at his filth covered robes and opted to sit in the chair by the bed.

Ginny did the same, choosing the bed next to Harry's. Luckily the chairs were in the area between the two beds, so they got to sit side-by-side. She glanced at Harry and shyly took his hand in hers.

Madam Pomfrey frowned at the pair but said nothing, instead she just drew her wand and started casting diagnostic spells.

She started on Harry and her eyes widened in shock at what she was finding. Not only did he have some recent internal injuries, the most shocking fact was the traces of Basilisk Venom countered by Phoenix Tears.

She looked at him in disbelief. "You have some explaining to do," she said softly but you could tell she wasn't happy with what she had found.

Harry just nodded, knowing that he'd be telling the story to more than the Matron before the night was through. He really just wished she could give him a dose of Dreamless Sleeping Potion so he didn't have to deal with anything at the moment. He was really beginning to feel just how exhausted he really was and wanted nothing more than to get some sleep.

Madam Pomfrey then turned her attention to Ginny and began cast her diagnostic spells. She was relieved to find nothing major wrong with the young witch other than a bit of magical exhaustion. She then looked intently at Ginny and glanced at Harry, a small frown on her face. There was something else going on, but just what, she wasn't quite sure.

"Miss Weasley, go get cleaned up and return here immediately," she said firmly, pointing at a nearby door.

Ginny went over and found it was a small bathroom with a shower and clean clothes laid out for her. She shook her head as she started to disrobe. " _Where does she think I'm going to go?"_ she asked herself.

When she was stripped down she took a good look at herself in the mirror. She grimaced slightly as she noticed a few bruises starting to show. She sighed, knowing they were a small price to pay for what she had gone through.

She started the shower, setting it a bit hotter than she usually did. She hissed a little as she stepped under the flow as the hot water hit her, but it turned into a sigh as she became accustomed to it and it penetrated and soothed her aching muscles.

She grimaced as she watched the dirt and filth swirl around as it went down the drain. Even looking in the mirror she hadn't realized just how filthy she really had been.

She washed slowly, taking time to massage her tired, aching muscles. A contented sigh escaped her lips as she felt the relief spread through her.

Done with her body she poured a generous amount of shampoo into her hands and began to lather her long red hair. She found she had to wash it three times before she felt that it was truly clean.

While Ginny headed off Madam Pomfrey turned her attention back to Harry. She grabbed several potions and handed them to him one by one. Glaring at him if he so much as hesitated one second before drinking them.

Harry shuddered as he swallowed the bitter tasting concoctions, earning him a frown from the Matron. "If you didn't get yourself into these situations you wouldn't need to be taking the potions," she said sternly.

"It's not like I go looking for them," Harry muttered rebelliously.

Madam Pomfrey just eyed him dubiously, raising one eye-brow up into her hairline. Saying with just a look that she didn't believe him.

Harry cringed at her look and as he thought about it he realized he kind of did go looking for the situations. Not that he was looking to get hurt or anything, it was just that he felt compelled to act when it looked like others weren't.

Harry sighed and looked at the Matron. "It's complicated," he said sadly.

Madam Pomfrey gave him a rare smile. "It usually is, Mr. Potter," she said warmly. Something that took Harry totally by surprise.

Harry smiled at her and took a moment to look around. He saw Lockhart laying in a bed at the far end of the ward. "I heard he _Obliviated_ himself?" Harry asked, looking for confirmation.

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "I really shouldn't say anything but yes he did," she said, her voice tinted with her irritation. "Your friends Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger were exceedingly lucky. It seems Professor Lockhart was attempting to _Obliviate_ them and had the spell backfire. He took the full brunt of the spell while your friends only suffered from some minor effects of it."

Harry nodded, guessing that explained why Ron and Hermione didn't remember what they had been doing when he sent them off to get help.

Ginny came out of the bathroom and Harry smiled at her. She looked a thousand times better now that she was clean and dressed in a sharply creased set of hospital pyjamas. He loved the way her hair looked as it cascaded down around her face. It fell in massive waves three quarters of the way to her waist.

"Your turn, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said, noticing the way Harry was staring at Ginny causing a smirk to form on her face. She knew she just had to tell Minerva about that development.

Harry stood and was just getting ready for his turn to get cleaned up when the doors to the hospital wing swung open and Professor Dumbledore came in. He gave Harry a small smile but there was something about it that Harry didn't like.

"Ah, there you are Mr. Potter and I see you have managed to bring back Miss Weasley with you," he said soothingly. But again, there seemed to be an undercurrent that Harry didn't like.

The Professor looked at Madam Pomfrey and gave her that same smile. "I really need to speak to Mr. Potter," he said with that same syrupy voice. "That is, if you have no objections."

"I'm sorry, Professor but I insist that Mr. Potter has a chance to get cleaned up before I can allow him to do anything else," the Matron said sternly.

Dumbledore frowned slightly before catching himself and the syrupy smile returned, something that all three of the other occupants of the room noticed.

"Indeed you are correct and I will return shortly so that Mr. Potter and I can have our conversation," he said before turning and leaving.

As Harry came up to Ginny he paused before passing. "All right, there?" he asked with a small concerned smile.

Ginny smiled at him. "I'm feeling much better now that I've had a chance to get cleaned up," she reassured him.

She then glanced at the door where Dumbledore had just departed. "I don't like the tone of his voice," she whispered with a frown.

Harry nodded in agreement. "I know," he whispered back. "I'll be careful."

Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat, garnering their attention. Harry glanced back at her and saw her frowning at them.

"I guess I'd better get cleaned up," he said with a smile. "I'll see you soon," he said reassuringly, giving her arm a tender squeeze.

"I look forward to it," Ginny replied, her eyes bright and with a small smile.

Harry proceeded into the bathroom and hurriedly stripped. He only took a passing glance at himself in the mirror before jumping into the shower. He groaned as the hot water hit him.

He was feeling a bit better as the potions he had taken were taking effect but he still felt like he'd been trampled by a herd of wild Hippogriffs.

He spent far less time than Ginny had as he washed himself and shampooed his hair. He just wanted to get things over with so he could get some much needed rest and he certainly wasn't looking forward to the talk with Dumbledore. Something just didn't seem right.

He was slightly surprised that Dumbledore wasn't waiting for him as he exited the bathroom so he made his way back over to his bed.

He smiled at Ginny who was sitting up in her own bed and since he knew he'd be leaving soon, he chose to sit in the chair next to her as opposed to climbing into his own.

Ginny smiled at him. "You're looking much better," she said warmly.

"Yeah, a nice hot shower does wonders," he replied. Then with a slight grimace he added "Of course the potions Pomfrey forced on me might have something to do with it too."

Ginny pouted playfully at him. "Poor Harry," she said, fighting a smile.

Harry was just about to retort when Madam Pomfrey came bustling over. "I almost forgot," she said as she began handing Ginny several potions, one by one.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle, earning him a glare from Ginny. He watched as she shuddered after swallowing each one, commiserating with her about their bitter flavour.

Ginny was just about to say something when the doors to the hospital wing opened once more, admitting Professor Dumbledore once again.

He smiled as he looked at Harry. "Ah, you're looking much better, Mr. Potter. So if you will, please come with me so we can discuss the events that have transpired."

Harry gave a resigned sigh before standing. He paused and glanced at Ginny who was giving him a concerned look.

Ginny caught his eye, looking extremely worried. Harry just gave her a reassuring nod before he left.

As they walked down the third floor corridor Harry was happy to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hurrying towards the hospital wing. At least Ginny would have an enjoyable reunion with her parents. He silently wished he had someone who could be doing the same for him. Not for the first time, the loss of his parents hit him hard.

In what seemed like no time at all he and Dumbledore arrived at the Gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the Headmaster's office. Harry was only slightly surprised when Dumbledore didn't need to give a password and he realized how foolish that notion was. Of course the school would recognize the Headmaster.

Harry followed Dumbledore up the spiralling staircase and into the office. For some reason the sound of the door closing behind him sounded rather ominous.

"Please sit down," Dumbledore said with a small smile.

Harry would rather have remained standing but he was really beginning to feel his exhaustion so he flopped down into the offered chair.

"I'm glad to see you doing so well," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling as he looked at Harry over the top of his half-moon spectacles.

Harry just sighed, wishing the man would just get on with it. He was really way too tired for small talk. He gave Dumbledore a small nod of his head letting him know that he had heard him.

Dumbledore's face fell slightly and he paused for a moment. "I am also gratified that you were able save Miss Weasley too. We were afraid that she had not survived her ordeal."

Harry listened to the words but there was something in the way he said it and the look in his eyes that troubled him greatly. Suddenly it clicked into place. Dumbledore knew! And he'd known all along!

Harry felt his anger rise and he sprang from his chair. "YOU KNEW!" he shouted. "YOU BLOODY WELL KNEW AND STILL YOU LET GINNY BE TAKEN DOWN INTO THE CHAMBER!"

Dumbledore looked shocked that Harry had figured it out. "You need to understand . . ." he began trying to placate the irate Harry.

"UNDERSTAND! I UNDERSTAND!" Harry yelled, his anger growing by the second. "You were willing to sacrifice her!" he said with slightly less volume but with growing intensity.

"Sometimes one must do something they abhor for the greater good," Dumbledore said trying to get Harry to see his point of view. "Sometimes sacrifices must be made."

Harry anger grew beyond measure and his magic exploded out of him. Several nearby tables over turned, the instruments and items on them melting down or catching on fire. Some exploded, sending showers of sparks and bits of molten metal flying through the air.

Books flew off of most of the shelves in the room, many being torn into tatters, raining pieces of parchment over the room. The chair behind Harry that he had been sitting in disintegrated in a shower of splintered wood and torn fabric, adding to the debris that filled the room.

Dumbledore's massive desk was blown back several feet. In one respect sheltering him some from the onslaught but also knocking him and his chair over backwards and pinning him to the floor.

Harry stood untouched in the centre of the maelstrom, his eyes blazing with his rage. At that moment he hated Dumbledore more than he had ever hated anyone, even his relatives. He was astounded at the hubris and arrogance of the man.

Who knows how long the outburst would have gone on but suddenly Fawkes flamed into the room and landed on Harry's shoulder, trilling softly, calming him and bring him comfort.

Harry made eye contact with the magnificent Phoenix. "I can't, Fawkes," he whispered. "What he did is unforgivable."

Fawkes trilled mournfully in agreement. He had tried to dissuade Albus from his course of action but the stubborn wizard would not listen and had proceeded as he had seen fit. It was a major source of contention between the two.

Harry surveyed the room dispassionately, taking in the destruction he had unknowingly wrought. Virtually nothing remained untouched. Even Dumbledore's massive desk, while not broken had scorch marks covering the front and top.

Harry actually chuckled lowly when he spotted the one item that remained undamaged, Fawkes' perch stood unharmed.

His head jerked around when he heard something move and he saw Dumbledore's desk slowly rise and move forward towards him. The Headmaster crawled out and slowly rose, his eyes widening in shock as he took in his office.

Harry stared at the man he had once looked up to and felt nothing but disgust. The fact that he was willing to sacrifice an eleven year old girl destroyed all feelings of trust and admiration for the man.

Harry almost laughed looking at the Headmaster, half his long beard was singed off. He squelched his amusement as he remembered just what the man had done.

"We're through," he spat coldly.

Dumbledore's shock grew and he stared at Harry in horror. "Harry," he pleaded. "You can't mean that. You can't hope to succeed without my help."

But Harry wasn't listening, he had turned and was already out the door, riding the spiral staircase back down so that he could return to the Hospital wing and get back to Ginny.

Dumbledore watched Harry disappear and he wondered for the first time if maybe he hadn't handled things incorrectly. Though it had seemed prudent at the time, perhaps he should have tried to find another way to handle the situation.

Harry seethed at what he had learned and his mind was a mass of chaotic thought. Ginny! His Ginny had been meant to be a sacrifice to Dumbledore's Greater Good.

Harry paused and closed his eyes, taking several deep calming breaths. He didn't want to unleash another burst of magic here in the castle. He was sure the effects wouldn't be good and he didn't want to endanger any of his fellow students.

He would make sure that Ginny was never used like she had been ever again. He made a vow that he would do it even if it was the last thing he ever did. She was that precious to him.

Harry wasn't sure how he made it back to the hospital wing, he was beyond exhausted. He stumbled through the doors, barely able to put one foot in front of the other.

His eyes were fluttering shut and the blackness tried to claim him but he fought on, he felt himself stumble and he was sure he was going to smash his face into the floor when suddenly two arms were wrapped around him and he heard a soft voice. "Oh, Harry," Ginny exclaimed as she caught him.

There was so much he wanted to say to her but he just didn't have the energy. He looked up into her concerned, loving beautiful brown eyes and murmured, "He knew," hoping to convey to Ginny what had happened.

He was slightly surprised when she didn't look shocked, instead her face took on a look of understanding and pure determination. She gave him a nod, letting him know that she did understand fully.

He let his eyes drift shut and he was dimly aware of Madam Pomfrey coming over to him. "Well, you've certainly outdone yourself this time," she said softly as she levitated him towards his bed. "I swear I should just reserve a bed for you and be done with it. You're certainly here often enough."

Harry couldn't help himself and he smiled tiredly. At the edge of consciousness he felt Ginny slip her hand into his. Barely perceptible Ginny saw Harry's lips curl up in a small smile and she was surprised to feel him give her hand a gentle squeeze.

As Madam Pomfrey tsked and huffed her displeasure, Ginny leaned in and whispered in Harry's ear, "I'm here love and I'll take care of you. Don't worry, I talked to mum and dad and they said you were coming home with us to the Burrow. Other than that we'll deal with everything else in the morning. Rest now, I'll keep watch over you."

Harry smiled contentedly and let the blackness claim him, secure in the knowledge that Ginny wouldn't let anything happen to him. His last thought was of how much he loved her and he wouldn't have had it any other way. He knew that with Ginny that somehow things would work themselves out.

He was just about unconscious when he could of sworn he heard a soft feminine voice whisper "Well done, my son. I've never been more proud of you than I am at this moment."

For some reason he was sure that it had been his mother whispering to him, but surely that couldn't have happened? Could it?

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: Thus ends my rewrite and expansion of the three chapters from Bits and Bobs on the Chamber of Secrets. And no, don't even think about asking for me to continue with this. Yes I left an enigmatic ending but I'll just leave it to your imagination if Harry truly heard his mother or not.**

 **As with the second chapter I took this from 3500 words to 5000. Not a bad effort since when I first reread it I wondered what the hell I could add. LOL.**

 **As always I love it when you review.**


End file.
